supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rowan Remano
Biography Rowan Remano (born April 9, 2002) is a son of Hugo and Bruna Remano. To help to improve his behavior, Hugo and Bruna tried, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. He is a boss in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has amber eyes, medium skin and light brown hair. Personality Family Tree *Father: Hugo Remano (1982-) *Mother: Bruna Remano (née: Cooke) (1982-) *Brothers: Joshua Remano (2003-), Sam Remano (2003-), Bryce Remano (2010-), Jose Remano (2011-) *Sisters: Katarina Remano (1995-), Meghann Remano (2005-), Orla Remano (2013-) *Nephews: Aidan Remano (2016-), Christopher Remano, Tyler Remano, Bronson Remano, Brian *Nieces: Adelle Remano (2023-), Cheryl Remano, Agatha *Wife: *Father-in-Law: *Mother-in-Law: *Sisters-in-Law: Dorris Hanlin *Aunts: Dulce Remano-Ellroy (1989-), Velda -Remano ( -), McNulty-Remano ( -), Ramona -Cooke ( -), Martina Cooke (1987-), Selma Cooke- (1990-) *Uncles: Herb Ellroy ( -), Enrique Remano (1984-), Pablo Remano (1987-), Patrick Cooke (1989-), Albert ( -) *Cousins: Elena Remano (2007-), Felix Remano (2008-), Lydia Ellroy (2009-), Juan-Carlos Ellroy (2010-), Spiro Remano (2011-), Jacob Cooke ( -) *Grandmothers: Roberta Remano (1949-), Natasha Cooke (1963-) *Grandfathers: Miguel Remano (1946-), Charles Cooke (1962-) Relationships Hugo Remano - Bruna Remano - Katarina Remano - Joshua Remano - Sam Remano - Meghann Remano - Bryce Remano - Jose Remano - Orla Remano - Aiden Remano - Adelle Remano - Rowan fears that she might ruin his upcoming wedding in Remano Family Revisited Trivia *His full name is Rowan Miguel Remano *He receives coal for Christmas 2015 *For Halloween 2015, he was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow *He was expelled from 19 schools #Gibbon High School for selling drugs on school grounds #St. Mary's High School for selling cocaine on school grounds and stealing the money from the collection plate #Columbus High School for throwing cocaine at his fellow classmates #Aquinas High School for selling marijuana on school grounds #Weeping Water High School for possession of alcohol and drugs #Battle Creek High School for smoking #Rock County High School for putting crystal meth on his fellow classmates' lunches #Clay Center High School for possession of crystal meth #Southwest High School for throwing crystal meth at his fellow classmates #Ralston High School for possession of marijuana #Exeter-Milligan Public School for lighting a fire on the football field #Lincoln East High School for possession of heroin #Milliard West High School for pouring wine and beer on his fellow classmates #Lincoln High School for smuggling drugs during a school field trip #Madison High School throwing crystal meth at the teacher and getting into the alcoholic drinks #Creighton Preparatory School for selling heroin and crystal meth #Westside High School for selling alcohol and heroin on school grounds #Mount Michael Benedictine High School for possession of cocaine #Lakeview High School for pouring alcoholic drinks on his fellow classmates *The following drugs which he formerly takes were: #Marijuana #Cocaine #Crystal Meth #Heroin *His favorite TV programs are Family Guy and The Simpsons *His favorite activities are *His favorite movie is *His favorite color is Future After Remano Family Revisited, he is married to Joanne Davidson. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Boys Category:People Category:Uncles Category:People born in 2002 Category:People born in April Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Drug Users Category:Former Drug Users Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Bosses Category:People from Nebraska Category:Children from Nebraska Category:Boys from Nebraska Category:People from Iowa Category:Children from Iowa Category:Boys from Iowa Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Troublemakers Category:Disrespectful Children